


You Watch the Bees

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: spnspiration, Crazy Castiel, Enjambment, Experimental Fanworks Bingo, Gen, Implied Slash, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel waxes poetic, reflecting on the events that brought him here. Set late in Season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Watch the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> _Enjambment: the continuation of a sentence without a pause beyond the end of a line, couplet, or stanza._
> 
> Fill for this square on [Experimental Fanworks Bingo](http://spnspiration.livejournal.com/2721.html).
> 
> Spoilers abound through late Season 7.

Blood, of virgin and abomination  
fueled forbidden incantations  
when you rent reality. Punched through  
effortless as wet tissue and you  
seized, swallowed clawed  
souls and named yourself God.

Blood, thick black bubbling like tar  
stained your veins. So far  
gone, so power-mad, so high  
on righteous fury that mass fratricide  
seemed sensible, sane. You traded  
trusted for feared, left loved for hated.

Blood of the men (the man) who picked  
you up when you Fell and whom you kicked  
when you ascended still stains your hands  
in your regrets. Profound bond profaned  
as your First-Fallen brother shadows your shoulder, leering  
lips spit razor truths, scarring jarring jeering.

Blood races to places it ought to avoid  
and you turn taciturn, paranoid  
when she, this horror in a human's skin  
lays her caress across your brow. Your chin  
trembles. A demon now your only  
creature of comfort when once you were holy.

Blood defines, defiles the walls  
of your pain-prison and all  
you dare desire these days is respite  
from recrimination. You sound desperate  
in your own mind’s ears, forgiveness far away  
as your Father himself. And still you pray.


End file.
